Dose Dupla
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: Kurama está vivendo um inferno... Cabe a Yusuke salválo o quanto antes...
1. HERE

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu não me pertence!

**AVISO:** Yaoi, dark,meio-lemon...

* * *

**Capítulo I – HERE**

Três dias. Há três dias que estava nas mãos de seu inimigo, Tsura, o Senhor das Sombras, e Kana, sua esposa e Senhora da Magia. Ainda não entendia como fora parar ali.

Num canto escuro e úmido da cela que cheirava a bolor e a carne morta, Kurama se encostava à parede, curvando-se o máximo possível, na tentativa de amenizar a dor dos ferimentos que acabara de receber.

Isso é para você aprender a não desobedecer mais o Mestre. – disse Nizu, braço direito de Tsura, fazendo ar de superior.

Mal...di..to.. – a raposa sussurrou, um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto direito de sua boca.

Retire-se Nizu, verifique como andam os nossos planos.

Imediatamente, Senhor.

O servo de Tsura deixou o local. Kurama estava a sós com o Mestre das Sombras. Era vítima dele, e já imaginava o que o aguardava.

Com esforço, Kurama se levantou, ficando cara a cara com aquele ser desprezível. Tsura agarrou o queixo da raposa, apertando-o com força. Pego de surpresa, tentou se desviar, mas seu agressor o prendeu contra a parede.

Inútil...

A mão livre de Tsura percorreu a cabeleira ruiva, acariciando e logo em seguida puxando para baixo, fazendo com que Kurama pendesse a cabeça para trás. Em um movimento repentino, os lábios de Tsura grudaram nos de Kurama, num beijo forçado.

Era um ataque violento, Kurama mexia-se tentando se desvencilhar do beijo que consumia seu oxigênio. Sua saliva era sugada com voracidade, sentiu a língua invasora penetrando em sua boca. Quanto mais se mexia, mais Tsura o apertava e aprofundava o beijo.

Kurama gemeu ao sentir os caninos afiados perfurando-lhe os lábios. O gosto do sangue espalhava-se por ambas as bocas, dando um toque amargo naquela violência oral.

Quando se separaram do beijo, Tsura fez uma cara sarcástica ao ver a raposa no chão ofegando, com uma das mãos sobre a boca e soltando leves gemidos.

Adoro os seus olhos, principalmente quando estão sofridos... Implorando, com mágoa e fúria...desespero...

Nun...ca mais me... to..que..

Não está em condições de exigir nada, Raposa Maldita. Já se esqueceu de que é meu prisioneiro? Posso fazer com você o que bem entendo.

Seu tempo de triunfo está terminando.

Kurama se preparou para dar um soco em Tsura, mas este parou o soco com uma das mãos.

Ameaçando? – perguntou apertando o punho de Kurama. – Continua um teimoso, então sua resposta ainda é não?

Isso mesmo...argh..ah...

Sendo assim...

Tsura o atingiu com um soco. O ruivo caiu de joelhos, abraçado ao estômago. Junto com a crise de tosse, gotículas de sangue escarlate manchavam suas vestes e o chão.

Mudará de idéia. Descanse bem raposinha. Háháhá...háhá..

Kurama ouviu o bater da porta. Finalmente só, ou quase, se ele considerasse dor uma companhia (não muito agradável). Ainda não acreditava que tinha sido descuidado. Maldição. Tocou os lábios doloridos há pouco beijados.

"Com certeza Tsura vai se aproveitar até que eu diga sim..."

Fez uma careta de dor ao tentar se mexer. Seu estômago pedia por socorro. Mas como? Nem poderes tinha mais. Como era maldita a Senhora da Magia. Arrastou-se até a parede, ficando um pouco mais confortável.

Não tinha muita iluminação ali, nem comida decente. Uns trapos imundos embolados no chão, que não poderia chamar de cama e acima de tudo, era o 'brinquedinho' favorito de Kana e Tsura. Esse era o preço que devia pagar?

"Yusuke..."

Serva inútil, traga algo mais demonstrativo e sensual.

Sim, Senhora.

E diga ao imprestável do Nizu que prepare o quarto.

Imediatamente.

A serva abandonou o recinto em que Kana se preparava para mais uma longa noite ardente. Desde que seu prisioneiro chegara, nunca havia se divertido tanto.

Kana...

Tsura, onde esteve? – a Senhora da Magia perguntou dando um beijo fogoso.

Nossos planos estão indo muito bem, aqueles ningens terão uma surpresa...

Então quer dizer que estava com NOSSO 'brinquedinho'...?

Perdão meus Senhores. Senhora aqui está sua roupa... E o quarto já está preparado.

Retire-se.

Vai brincar cedo hoje?

Você devia também, Tsura-koi.

Não o esgote muito que irei mais tarde.

Daijoubu, só vou usá-lo até ficar satisfeita. – disse saindo do quarto com um sorriso malicioso.

"Você nunca se satisfaz... Minha doce (maligna) Kana..."

Kurama estava com as mãos presas junto à cabeceira da cama, e os pés presos à outra extremidade. O quarto era todo revestido de azul-rei enegrecido, o acolchoado da cama se destacava por ser de um vermelho-escarlate, com bordas douradas. A fragrância das rosas, que outrora podia usar como arma, se espalhava delicadamente no recinto, causando sonolência.

O ruivo mexeu um pouco a cabeça para o lado, tendo uma visão maior do chão. Ali repousavam muitos objetos de tamanhos e formas diferentes, que Kurama julgou ser 'torturadores'.

Realmente a Mestra da Magia tinha um encanto ilustre, bem como seu poder de anulação de energia. Se seus ex-amantes o vissem ali, provavelmente se divertiriam com a cena.

Demorei Kitsune-Koi? – uma doce voz invadiu os ouvidos de Kurama.

A porta foi aberta calmamente, e dela surgindo aos poucos, a figura atrativa de Kana. Seu corpo revestido apenas por uma larga tira couro negro na região dos seios e em sua baixa cintura, uma saia de pele de raposa vermelha.

Kurama sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver a esposa de seu seqüestrador. Estava muito mais atraente que nos dias anteriores. A pele de raposa chamou a atenção dele, ao menos não era prateada.

"Com certeza quer me provocar..."

Kitsune-koi, vai ser uma noite maravilhosa! – a morena disse chicoteando a almofada ao lado da raposa.

Não me chame assim. – sua voz soou num tom irritado.

Tadinho, tá com raivinha é, MINHA RAPOSINHA? Vem cá...vem...

Kana sentou-se em seu tórax e desembainhou suas garras. Sua mão correu pela face direita do ruivo e arranhou-a com firmeza. Kurama gemeu. Sentiu o sangue escorrer por sua face avermelhada, nesse momento, só pensava Yusuke.

Foi trazido de volta à realidade pela surpresa que tomou conta de sua boca. Kana cravava seus caninos nos seus lábios, no mesmo local onde Tsura havia o beijado anteriormente. O sangue fluía aos poucos, a morena fazia questão sugar o sangue e brincar com sua língua.

Kurama tentou se livrar do ataque repentino, mas ela segurava sua cabeça com ambas as mãos.

Você é muito Gostoso... – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Adoro sua boca, e seu cabelo...é tão maravilhoso... – e continuou a mordiscar a orelha do ruivo.

Pare com isso, por...favor...

Estava quase se entregando totalmente aos encantos de Kana.O ruivo estremeceu quando sentiu o chicote dançar em sua pele. Uma. Duas. Três. As chicotadas vinham uma atrás da outra, sem intervalo. Logo o quarto foi preenchido com os gritos de dor e agonia e um toque de prazer.

O chicote cortava a carne sem piedade, deixava apenas marcas, banhadas por uma trilha ensangüentada. A cada açoitada, Kurama apertava mais forte os olhos. De repente, sentiu uma língua passando por sua carne ferida.

Frio. Úmido. Molhado. Não conseguia distinguir a sensação, mas ainda sim sentia conforto e prazer. Kana movimentava sua língua de cima para baixo provocando em Kurama uma terrível excitação. Estava sentada em suas costas. Com uma das mãos prendeu o pescoço do rapaz, e com a outra arrancou a 'blusa' que vestia e o amordaçou. Ela riu sarcasticamente.

Hugh...

Gomen Raposinha, mas se gastar toda sua voz agora, Tsura não vai poder ouvi-lo gritar depois.

Que tal estou? – perguntou virando-se para ele.

Ah é, esqueci. Háháhá, háhá.

Mmm...m..

Talvez goste disto...

E com um puxão, arrancou a roupa (trapos) que Kurama usava.

Ai, que dia tedioso. Com essa chuva não posso nem sair para socar uns youkais...

Ah é, Yusuke? Então quer dizer que ficar abraçadinho comigo aqui nesta cama, é um TÉDIO?

Não foi iss...

Um beijo calou a boca de Yusuke. As mãos de seu amante procuravam a abertura de sua camisa.

Ei, Raposa Safada, está mais safada que antes... – disse com um ar malicioso.

Que culpa tenho? Não mandei você ser atraente, bonito e sensual...

Sei...E não adianta me olh...

Foi pego com vários beijinhos no pescoço.

OK Kurama, você venceu...

Então vamos ao AQUECIMENTO...

'Cê que manda Raposa Safada...

Yusuke mal tinha aberto sua camisa quando o telefone tocou. Não deu importância e continuou o que estava fazendo.

Continuou a tocar. O barulho já estava enraivecendo o moreno. Não atenderia.

Segundos depois...

"Mas que droga de telefone...Mato esse baka que ligou..."

Da próxima vez, desliga o telefone koibito. – Kurama disse sorrindo.

Yusuke estreitou os olhos e sorriu cheio de malícias, depois se concentrou ao telefone.

Kurama entrou no carro, visivelmente irritado. Assim que seu parceiro entrou, virou o rosto rapidamente para o lado oposto.

Raposa, eu não tive culpa...

Entenda que é importante...

Vai ficar mudo agora?

Kurama, eu tô falando com você!

Desse jeito, vai acabar batendo! – diz secamente.

K'so...

Realmente, não foi nada de mais. A batida na árvore não matou a nenhum dos dois, apenas deixou um Yusuke irritado resmungando. Kurama apenas suspirou em respostas às reclamações de seu amante.

Botan já estava estressada com a demora do casal. Tudo bem que Yusuke até poderia se atrasar, mas Kurama? Nada disso estava certo. Desnecessário dizer que a garota de cabelos azuis ainda sentia uma pontada de ciúmes do Youko e inveja de Yusuke.

"Aposto que estavam em alguma saf..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Kuwabara.

Até que enfim, viu?

Foi mal, a gente teve um contr...

Nada de desculpas Yusuke! Não precisava atrasar Kurama também. – disse dando um tapa nele.

Tá maluca, é? – reclamou se desviando do ataque – A culpa é DELE. – apontou para Kurama, que estava encostado na parede.

O que está insinuando? Que eu saiba, quem bateu o carro foi VOCÊ! – respondeu alterando sua voz.

Kuwabara, Hiei e Botan balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Que hora mais perfeita para uma briga de casal.

A discussão parou quando os dois perceberam a katana de Hiei fincada no chão, entre eles.

Vocês vieram discutir coisas fúteis ou o que?

Olha aqui como fala hein, baixinho? Por que se...

Se não o que? É mesmo um esboço de youkai inútil de quinta categoria. – disse sorrindo malvadamente – Saiba que terei o maior prazer em acabar com a tua raça!

Como se atreve seu metido insolente, vou te...

Yusuke, deixa.

Mas Kurama...

Não viemos aqui para isso.

ESCUTEM AQUI – Botan disse gritando de cima de uma pedra – Koenma-sama ORDENOU que VOCÊS fossem IMEDIATAMENTE ao Makai, evitar que uma grande tragédia aconteça.

E o que isso tem haver conosco? – Hiei pergunta irritado.

Simplesmente porque um youkai muito poderoso chamado Tsura, planeja roubar a Gema Vermelha.

O que?

Yusuke – Kurama tocou em seu ombro – A Gema Vermelha é uma jóia criada para antigos rituais malignos. Quem tiver posse dela, poderá controlar grande parte do poder das trevas e dentre outros poderes óbvios.

Você sabe muito sobre ela, não é? – indaga Hiei

É que uma vez tentei roubá-la. – ele responde meio sem graça, com a face ruborizada.

Então o que estamos esperando?

Eh Botan, por que o Reikai tem interesse nela?

Nada não, Kurama.

E onde o Reikai conseguiu essas informações?

Ah, isso é hmm...secreto. – a garota responde toda desconcertada.

Kurama, você quer parar de fazer perguntas sem sentido à Botan?

Mas Kuwabara...

Ela não tem nada com isso.

Botan ficou aliviada. Ainda bem que Kuwabara a livrara destas perguntas.

Então, simbora galera – diz Yusuke todo animado.

Já está atrasado seu molenga. – Hiei grita, já bem lá na frente com os outros.

Hein! Esperem aí, não me deixem...

É um baka.

Com certeza – afirma Kuwabara.

Infelizmente, ele não muda.

Ouvi isso Kurama, seu traidor, você me paga.

"Esses rapazes não mudam nunca... Não devia estar fazendo isso, mas... Quem se importa?"

_Continua..._

* * *

NOTA: Não sei em que estava pensando quando a fiz! Esta foi a primeira das muitas, que tive coragem de escrever, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim assim. Resolvi fazer um triângulo aberto e o Kurama com o Yusuke, pois enjoei do Hiei. Enviem reviews...Onegai... 


	2. HEAVEN

**Dose Dupla**

_Por Akai Tenshi_

**Capítulo II – HEAVEN

* * *

**

Tsura adentrou seu castelo aos berros, destruindo o que via pela frente. Muito irritado, se dirigiu ao quarto onde sua esposa desfrutava das brincadeiras de sua mente insana e perversa.

O forte ruído dos pés do Senhor das Sombras se aproximava do aposento. Kana virou a cabeça em direção à porta, assim que esta foi explodida. A visão da raposa foi encoberta pela fumaça. Logo após, ouviu um forte baque.

Kurama virou a cabeça para o lado, não podia virar muito por causa da corrente em seu pescoço, mas forçou um pouco e assim que a fumaça se dissipou, viu a imagem de Kana estirada ao chão, inconsciente. Pequenas pedras jaziam em seu corpo e uma marca vermelha em sua face direita também. O ruivo arregalou os olhos, sentiu um corpo bem mais pesado por cima do seu.

"O que..."

Sua Raposa Maldita!

Kurama gritou alto ao sentir a lâmina fria penetrar em sua coxa e depois ser retirada bruscamente. A dor não era tão ruim, pior era ser tratado daquela forma. Tsura estava começando a se excitar com o sofrimento do outro. Num gesto rápido, arrancou a mordaça de seu prisioneiro e tratou de lhe dar um beijo ao seu estilo.

Com uma das mãos, Tsura apalpava cada parte do corpo da vítima, cada músculo, cada curva. Kurama soltava leves gemidos de prazer.

Pa...pare... por...fav...

Cale a boca, imprestável...

A face de Kurama ardia, bem como o sangue quente que escorria de seus lábios cortados. Observou a mão de seu agressor. De suas unhas pingava o seu sangue. Tentou se mover, mas Tsura o agarrou com violência, deixando marcas roxas em ambos os braços. Sentiu o peso do joelho dele em suas costas, as mãos estapeavam aquela carne tão tenra e única.

Uma dor súbita se espalhou por toda a extensão do corpo do ruivo. Os caninos afiados de Tsura fincaram nas nádegas do kitsune. Kurama tremeu. Seu seqüestrador fazia questão de aprofundar a mordida.

Ki...sa..ma.. aaahh... – a raposa tentou falar, mas foi surpreendido por outra mordida.

Sabe Raposinha, não sabia que em você existia uma parte tão gostosa assim... – disse lambendo a mais recente mordida.

Seu sangue é tão escarlate... – segurou o rosto dele e sorriu sarcasticamente – Vamos ver do que é capaz...

Tsura-koi? O qu... o que aconteceu? – a voz de Kana, ainda fraca, se espalha no ambiente.

Que bom que acordou. Estou precisando de ajuda...

Hã? – Kana olhou bem o que seu marido estava fazendo.

Peguei. Espero que tenha deixado um espaço nessa carne suculenta para eu morder...

Háháhá, ahá há...Pode apostar que sim!

Kurama arregalou suas esmeraldas, já vermelhas. Silêncio e humilhação eram suas únicas companhias. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face.

Yusuke observava atentamente as últimas gotas de chuva que cantavam na vidraça da janela. Seus olhos bem fixos no anoitecer carente, e o pensamento na tarde fracassada. Sua Raposa dormia tranqüila na cama, parecia tão dócil desse jeito.

_**"- Vai atacar? Não teria coragem...**_

_**O Senhor das Sombras ria da cara de dúvida de Yusuke. Se ele atacasse, ia atingir seu amante, se não Kurama podia morrer do mesmo jeito. Agora que estava em posse da Gema Vermelha, não precisava ficar brincando com inúteis.**_

_**- Alguém já te disse que é um miserável?**_

**_Yusuke__ tentava ganhar tempo, não sabia o que fazer. Kuwabara e Hiei estavam abatidos, Kurama sendo usado como escudo e a pedra, roubada._**

_**- Ah sim. Mas não te interessa. Se quiser a pedra de volta, trate de ficar mais forte e venha ao meu palácio... – fez uma pequena pausa – Garanto que não vai se arrepender. – passou a língua pelos lábios e jogou o corpo do kitsune contra uma árvore.**_

_**- Como se atreve?**_

_**Com fúria, o moreno atirou um leigun contra seu oponente. Este, apenas desvia, mas mesmo assim, o golpe o acerta de leve no braço. Irritado com essa brincadeira, Tsura começa a destruir a floresta ao redor deles.**_

_**- Tenha sorte... Estou à sua espera. – e foi embora, se dissipando nas sombras.**_

_**- Kurama, 'cê tá bem? – Yusuke correu preocupado em direção a ele.**_

_**- Não foi nada... vamos ajudar os outros.**_

_**- Certo!..."**_

Aquele desgraçado...

Agora estava observando o sono de sua Raposa. Confortável? Quente? Aconchegante? Como ele conseguia dormir com problema feito esse? Tudo bem que eram duas da manhã, mas...

Mas...

_"- Tenha sorte..."_

Levantou-se e caminho lentamente até a cama.

_"- Não foi nada..."_

Os pensamentos não paravam de incomodar.

_"- Tenha sorte..."_

_"- Não foi nada..."_

Ao alcançar a cama, o moreno deu um tapa no rosto da criatura que jazia ali. Kurama acordou num pulo. Seu rosto ardia, seus olhos estavam inexpressíveis.

Ficou doido, foi Yusuke?

Não se finja de inocente, não para cima de mim...

Nani?

O moreno agarrou o colarinho do outro e começou um beijo selvagem e brusco.

Você... – afastou o beijo e segurou forte o rosto dele – Não é Kurama!

Que? Que brincadeira é essa Yusuke?

Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não sou tão burro assim a ponto de não perceber.

Tsura quem te mandou, não foi? – começou a alterar a voz – O que fez com o verdadeiro? Responda CRETINO. – Yusuke balançava aquele corpo para frente e para trás em movimentos rápidos.

Foi tão fácil te enganar...

Ora seu miserável...

Era só o que estava faltando. Yusuke perdeu o controle e atravessou o peito do outro com sua mão fechada. Foi pego de surpresa, seu grito foi mudo. Sangue se espalhou, manchando a cama, o chão, a vítima e o próprio Yusuke.

Maldição...Agora tenho que me livrar desse cadáver, e limpar esta imundice.

"Você vai pagar e muito caro, Tsura...me aguarde..."

Um feixe de luz adentrava aquele cômodo, refletindo seu brilho sobre as pessoas que ali, encontravam-se esparramadas em meio aos lençóis imundos e almofadas estraçalhadas. O leve movimento da mão de Kana fez com que Tsura abrisse os olhos.

Tsura-koi... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido - acho que a NOSSA RAPOSINHA chegou ao limite máximo de exaustão. – disse passando a língua pelo rosto de seu marido.

Tsura olhou a cama em busca de seu brinquedo. Lá estava ele, em uma das extremidades. Notou que ele estava trêmulo, com a respiração descompassada, aquele cabelo ruivo todo emaranhado, gotículas de suor formadas na testa e aquele sangue tão lindo, havia parado de escorrer.

Realmente... Mas achava que ele podia mais...

E pode, só que você não soube aproveitar, amor – deu um beijo no pescoço dele – e, aliás, o que te aconteceu?

Nada, só o encosto do Urameshi...

O filho de Raizen? O que estava com esta Raposa?

Aham.

Não era motivo para me bater... Acho que você está mais corrompido que eu... Como se atreve tentar ganhar de mim?

É, você voltou ao normal.

**_"Olhou seu relógio de pulso. Os ponteiros marcavam meia noite e onze minutos. Aquela praça estava deserta. Kurama só conseguia escutar os barulhos da própria natureza. Parou na entrada do bosque. Alguns galhos secos balançavam, um ruído daqui, outro dali, enfim, tudo nos conformes._**

**_'Mas que inferno...Ah, se eu pego esse Koenma...'_**

**_Passos adentro_****_ do bosque e nenhum sinal do inimigo ou do objeto roubado. Kurama já estava começando a se irritar. Só ele, ali, naquela missão que surgiu-sabe-se-lá-de-que-inferno, em plena meia noite._**

**_Tudo bem que Koenma já o mandara em algumas missões secretas. Mas procurar um dispositivo sabe-se-lá-do-que ali no meio da noite era demais._**

**_Passos mais afundo_****_, Kurama parou instantaneamente. Não conseguia mover nem braços, nem pernas. Percebeu que correntes demoníacas o prendiam ali. Sua energia sugada aos poucos. Seus gritos mudos começaram assim que sentiu alguém ou alguma coisa espancando-o._**

**_O Mergulho da Escuridão o consumindo, tudo ficando silencioso, até que..."_**

Hnf. ACORDAAA – gritou chutando Kurama – Vamos seu pregiçoso...

A resposta foi um gemido, baixinho e curto. Kurama se esforçou até conseguir se sentar. Seu corpo judiado clamava por cuidados. Não conseguiu olhar Kana diretamente nos olhos e nem Tsura. Olhava somente o chão.

Não me faça perder a paciência mais do que perdi. – ela dá um tapa forte e sólido em seu rosto – Até dormindo você fica gritando, gemendo, suando...Por acaso era algum sonho?

NÃO FIQUE MUDO QUANDO EU TE FIZER UMA PERGUNTA... – ela disse gritando, dando mais um tapa, só que no outro lado.

Maldita... – Kurama murmurou, sua face inteira ardia.

E lembre-se de calar esta sua boca... quando eu mandar – Kana ordenou puxando seus cabelos.

Nizu adentrou o quarto apressadamente.

Senhor Tsura, ele está de volta.

Vamos minha doce Kana... – disse puxando-a pela mão.

Wow Imprestável, fique aqui e o vigie para mim. Faça o que quiser, mas quero o quarto limpo e ele vivo. ENTENDEU?

Sim, minha Senhora.

Kurama não se mexeu. Continuou ali na cama. Lembrou-se do sonho, ou melhor, Pesadelo-Inferno-fim-de-vida. Notou o olhar malicioso de Nizu, que se aproximava. Rosnou para ele quando sentiu as mãos imundas brincando com suas mexas ruivas.

Daijoubu, cuidarei tão bem de você quanto minha Senhora. Quero saber se hunmm...

"Não vou suportar isso por muito tempo..."

A trilha quente das lágrimas encharcava o rosto do ruivo, acompanhada pelo som da risada diabólica de Nizu.

Yusuke esmurrou a parede mais uma vez. Já perdera a conta de quantos havia feito isso. A parede estava quase toda esburacada. Como pudera ser tão burro? BURRO! Foi enganado e roubado.

Kurama... perdão...

O moreno saiu todo apressado do apartamento. Tinha de ir ao Reikai, provavelmente Koenma saberia de algo.

Só de pensar em destruir aquele miserável do Tsura, seu coração acelerava mais forte.

Kurama se encolheu ao lado da cama. Trouxe seus joelhos junto ao peito e suas lágrimas mudas abafavam seu rosto. Estava só. Depois de Nizu forçá-lo a ir para cama com ele, percebeu que podia ser pior do Tsura e Kana juntos. Marcas das agressões se estendiam pelo corpo, tanto externa como internamente. A luxúria daquele imundo exalava fortemente de seu corpo tão frágil. Estava com um profundo corte no lado esquerdo de seu estômago.

Ouvir o som dos ossos da sua mão direita quebrando foi torturador. Desnecessário dizer que foi doloroso. Basicamente, Kurama foi ao inferno e voltou.

Ah, Raposinha, te encontrei. Fiquei sabendo o que aquele Imprestável fez. - ela sorriu, afagando aquela cabeleira.

Daijoubu. Agora vou cuidar de você. – Kana puxou o kitsune pelo braço.

O ruivo hesitou, mas ela insistiu. Sem sucesso, a Senhora da Magia começou a arrastar Kurama para fora do quarto, fazendo sua pele atritar naquele chão áspero e manchar de vermelho.

_Continua...

* * *

_

A/N: Não sei de onde tirei essa idéia, mas está aí... Acho que deu para notar, sou meio sádica (sem falar nos outros apelidos que meus amigos me dão). Descobri um dia desses que eu tenho uma terrível obsessão por sangue... No próximo capítulo, o final...


	3. PETALS

**Dose Dupla**

_Por Akai Tenshi_

**Capítulo III – PETALS

* * *

**

KOENMA, você merece morrer, sabia? Ainda que fosse a minha vontade te matar, não chegaria a um nível tão baixo.

Oh Yusuke – diz seu amigo colocando uma mão em seu ombro – Tenha um pouco mais de paciência...

Mais do que já tive? Eu vou estraçalhar esse Baixinho-Metido-Que-Se-Acha-O-Bom.

Kuwabara segurou forte seu amigo estressado, impedindo-o de bater em Koenma.

Sei como se sente. Kurama também é meu amigo... Precisamos ir resgatá-lo, sem que ele esteja em mais risco do que já está...

Nossa... – Yusuke disse um pouco mais calmo – nem parece você falando...

É que estou tentando conquistar minha amada Yukina... – respondeu com "ar de graça".

Yusuke! Eu também percebi este tumulto há pouco tempo... Estava analisando a situação...

Não vem com essa não! Para você tanto faz se ele morrer ou não, afinal, seria um demônio a menos...

Claro que NÃO, tá doido é?

MENTIRA! Você não se importa, mas Kurama é importante para mim, ENTENDEU? Aliás, aposto que nunca se importou com ninguém...

Yusuke realmente conseguiu tirar Koenma do sério. Tudo bem que parte da culpa era dele por não ter dito assim que descubriu. Arrumou alguns papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa e os entregou a Yusuke.

Leve Hiei com vocês. Tsura está mais forte agora com a pedra.

NUNCA... Não mesmo... Se eu vir aquele baixinho de novo, tenha certeza de que eu o mato...

Mas vocês estavam juntos na última missão!

Não fiz nada porque achei que aquela maldita cópia era Kurama, e não ia dar a ele o desgosto de me ver matando aquele desgraçado...

Então, pelo menos leve Botan...

Ela pode até ser útil, mas... – foi cortado por seu amigo

Não se preocupe... Kurama é forte, sei que está bem... – Kuwabara disse abraçado ao amigo, enquanto se dirigiam em direção à porta.

Mãos agressivas o seguravam. Kurama contorcia todo o seu corpo, tentando se livrar daqueles que estavam tentando amarrá-lo ali naquele altar. Por mais que doesse o corpo, tinha que tentar.

Não adianta meu caro Youko...

Ts..Tsura...

É melhor ficar calminho... Daqui a pouco o verdadeiro show começa.

Kurama sentiu pontadas de dor quando seus pulsos e tornozelos foram presos com correntes feitas através da energia maligna de Kana. A pálida luz da lua iluminava todo aquele altar e as estátuas ao redor. Estátuas provavelmente de deuses.

Kana chegou ali toda envolta num tecido fino e transparente, seus cabelos esvoaçando, suas jóias brilhando e seus pés descalços. Seu sorrisinho malicioso de sempre estava estampado em sua face morena. Subiu ao altar e sentou-se no estômago de sua vítima.

O ruivo sentiu a pele quente encostar na sua, fria. Sim, frio era o que estava sentido. Estava sem roupa, sem nada... Era constrangedor. Tsura chegou mais perto daquele altar, trazendo consigo uma almofada negra, na qual jazia uma adaga em ouro e rubis. A sua tão estimada Gema Vermelha descansava na extremidade do altar, sob uma haste em prata, com um fino veludo azul-índigo.

Não se assuste Raposinha... Isso não é tão ruim.

Também acho amor... – ela concordou com Tsura, alisando aquela face tão escoriada (mas ainda sim bela) de Kurama.

O vento mudou... Acendam as velas, o momento é esse... – disse o Senhor das Sombras.

Isso é bom... – ela respondeu, agora lambendo o peito nu do ruivo.

Kuwabara, na companhia de Botan, estava correndo o mais rápido que podia, mas Yusuke já estava muito à sua frente. Aquela floresta era muito densa, e como já é de praxe no Makai, perigosa. Botan e Kuwabara gritavam por Yusuke, este estava tão furioso que não queria saber de demorar um segundo a mais para salvar seu amado amante.

Alguns instantes depois, os dois conseguiram alcançar o filho de Raizen. Pelo menos ele tinha parado de correr. Kuwabara percebeu o motivo: logo adiante estava o castelo de Tsura. Por não sentir a energia de Kurama, um breve pensamento de que ele podia estar morto, gelou a espinha de Yusuke. Mas seu subconsciente lhe dizia que era o contrário.

Ei Urameshi, vai ficar olhando esse castelo o dia inteiro?

Claro que não seu baka. Tenho certeza que se fosse Kurama, pensaria em uma perfeita invasão. – disse um pouco triste.

Tem razão Yusuke. – a garota concordou dando tapinhas em suas costas – Temos que ter cuuidado...

Não me importo em arriscar tudo... Contanto que eu consiga salvá-lo. – falou tirando bruscamente a mão de Botan.

Grosso, não sei como Kurama te suporta.

Porque ele é ele, e você é você...

O tempo está passando. – Kuwabara alerta seus amigos.

Sinceramente, não sei por que você veio Botan... – resmungou, pulando aquele barranco e dirigindo-se ao castelo.

A garota de cabelos azuis estava furiosa, mas foi acalmada pela mão de Kuwabara em seu ombro. E os dois seguiram atrás de Yusuke.

À medida que Kana recitava as palavras cerimoniais, o corpo do ruivo endurecia mais e mais. Já não tinha mais voz para gritar, aquelas que lhe entravam ao sensível ouvido eram torturantes e sua visão ficava cada vez mais embaçada. Quase não tinha forças para manter suas opacas esmeraldas abertas. Queria poder fechá-las, mas cada vez que fazia isso, recebia um tapa de Tsura.

Agora Minha Raposinha...- disse lambendo seu peito – Você só tem que relaxar...Tsura, depressa... – ordenou estendendo-lhe a mão.

O Senhor das Sombras sentou-se na borda do altar, ao lado da raposa. Entregou a adaga à Kana e pôs sua mão sobre a boca de Kurama.

Não precisa arregalar os olhos, meu caro Youko – diz Tsura sarcástico.

Kana fez um corte em seu pulso esquerdo e deixou que as gotículas de seu sangue caíssem por sobre o corpo abaixo do seu, desenhando assim, uma cruz no tórax do rapaz. A Senhora da Magia recitou mais algumas palavras e cravou a ponta da adaga no centro da cruz. Este gesto fez Kurama descobrir que um resquício de voz ainda havia lhe sobrado, e gritou mais quando sentiu a adaga aprofundar em sal carne, o suficiente para que ela ficasse em pé sozinha.

Kana foi até a haste pegar a Gema e depois a entregou à Tsura, que já estava em cima do ruivo. Gotas de chuva começavam a cair.

Yusuke conseguiu ouvir os gritos de seu amado. Já estava muito perto. A chuva grossa caía sem piedade. Kuwabara estava ao seu lado, ambos atrás de um arbusto e Botan um pouco mais atrás, ainda raivosa. Olhando entre as frestas das folhas, os dois conseguiam ver que estavam a alguns metros de um altar, e que parecia ter pessoas ali.

"Perfeito desgraçado"

Urameshi...- Kuwabara tentou segurá-lo pelo braço.

Me deixa, você não vai me impedir...

E saiu em direção ao altar.

Botan, 'cê fica aqui...

Não mesmo. Vou mostrar ao Yusuke que não sou uma inútil.

Mas...hein? Bot... – Kuwabara saiu correndo atrás dela.

Amor, temos visitas...

Isso é ótimo minha doce Kana... Já estão perto?

Diria que estão quase aqui...

Ouviu isso, Raposa Maldita? Seu Príncipe Encantado veio te salvar! – riu ironicamente.

Kurama apenas gemeu. Tsura continuou a drenar energia do céu, da terra e de Kurama através da Gema.

TSURAAAA...

Ora, ora, finalmente o Urameshi em pessoa... Pensei que nunca fosse chegar...

E quem é você?

Kana e Nizu estavam ali, à frente dos três. Yusuke quase não conseguia ver seu Kurama.

Quem eu sou? Meio atrevido de sua parte não acha?

Deixe-me passar, sua vadia...

Háháháh... Vadia posso até ser, mas antes de passar...

Yusuke, cuidado com ela...

Relaxa, Kuwabara...

Até parece, você nunca escuta ninguém, só faz o que dá na telha.

Quieta, Botan..

Ah, meu caro filho do Raizen - Kana passou a língua pelos lábios – Seu amante é D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O...

Como se atreve? – foi logo atacando, mas ela repeliu sua energia.

Não pode ser...

Mas como? – Indagou Kuwabara.

Ai, nossa agora me lembrei do que Koenma havia dito...

O que? – pergunta Yusuke.

Essa aí é Kana, a Senhora da Magia... Esposa do Tsura...

E só agora que você diz isso?

Claro, Kuwabara, se alguém não fosse tão cabeça dura...

Ah, garota...

Chega de papo-furado, Nizu!

Sim minha Senhora. – respondeu se preparando para atacar.

Kuwabara pode ficar com ele – o moreno passou correndo em direção ao altar.

Não tão rápido.

Kana acertou Yusuke com uma rajada de energia. Chegou bem perto do altar, mas nocauteado. Diante de toda essa situação, o máximo que Kurama podia fazer era fechar os olhos. Botan também fora nocauteada pelo poder de Kana, que estava assistindo a luta de camarote.

A luta estava bem equilibrada. Tanto Nizu quanto Kuwabara só atacavam sem se importarem com a defesa. Ambos ferviam de raiva. Cansada dessa luta patética, num golpe rápido, Kana decapitou Nizu. Sua cabeça saiu rolando pelo chão e seu corpo caiu sem vida, somente jorrando sangue.

O q...que você...fez? – a voz de Kuwabara estava trêmula.

Esse imprestável não servia para nada mesmo... Agora sim, você terá uma luta de verdade...

Yusuke se levantou lentamente. O altar bem na sua frente, Tsura estava de costas. Não conseguiu raciocinar direito o que estava acontecendo ali. Seus olhos escuros refletiram ódio quando viu sangue manchando o altar e correntes ao tornozelo de sua raposa. O filho de Raizen atirou um leigun que passou de raspão pelo ombro de Tsura, este virou ferozmente para trás.

Deixa Ele AGORA!

Era só o que faltava, um pirralho que me interrompe e fica bancando o herói...

Yu..su..ke..- veio a voz fraca de Kurama.

KURAMA...Vou te tirar daí, agüente mais um pouco onegai.

É mesmo, é? Não está esquecendo de nada não?

Um cretino desgraçado como você? Espero nunca mais ter de me lembrar de você e de sua perversidade...

Antes Kana que eu...

E os dois partiram para o ataque. Yusuke tentava a todo custo se livrar das várias sombras ilusórias de Tsura. Quanto mais matava, mais sombras apareciam. Tsura apenas ria, se divertindo com a cena. No altar, Kurama tentava se mover, sem sucesso. Ficou somente repetindo o nome do amante várias, bem baixinho, como se estivesse rezando.

Droga... – resmungou se levantando do chão.

Vai desistir agora, Kuwabara?

Eu nunca desisto de uma luta... – afirmou, cuspindo algumas gotas de sangue.

Se morrer é o que você quer, é isso que terá... – disse atacando-o mais uma vez.

O corpo de Kuwabara foi arremessado para perto do corpo de Botan. A garota estava desmaiada, sangrando em seu ombro esquerdo. Apesar de razoavelmente ferido, Kuwabara se levanta mais uma vez.

Não gosto de lutar com mulheres, mas você É a Reencarnação do Mal, sem dúvida. Não posso te deixar sair impune depois de tudo o que fez. – disse com a voz firme.

Interessante...

Maldita, aposto que você é quem queria a pedra...

Quem sabe...

Não há como me destruir, além do que, sou mais forte que Tsura... Por isso, ele não me desobedece.

Como você é baixa! – criticou atcando com os punhos, uma vez que sua energia estava reduzida – Desgraçada...

Eh? Arigato. Mas não tive culpa de nascer amaldiçoada.

Nani?

Essa desgraça de Magia Soberana está encarnada em mim desde que nasci. – disse gritando, quase chorando – MADILTOS SEJAM TODOS...

Magia Soberana...?

Sim Kuwabara. – veio a voz segura de Botan – Controla toda magia, é uma maldição. Aos poucos acaba com a vida da pessoa, apesar de viver muito mais de mil anos.

Então a Gema pode desf...

Poupe-me dessa ladainha... – preparou-se para seu último ataque.

Não sei se sinto pena ou não, mas... – Kuwabara começou a reunir a pouca força que tinha.

Uma pequena explosão chegou aos ouvidos dos que estavam mais perto do altar.

KUWABARA

Ridículo... – sorriu atacando com um soco

Só se for par você... – disse esquivando dos socos – Agora é a minha vez de terminar com isso...

Yusuke acumulou uma boa quantidade de energia com as duas mãos. Algumas sombras ainda o cercavam, não sabia aonde atirar. Foi quando escutou o gemido quase inaudível de Kurama, estava sussurrando seu nome. Kurama tinha fé nele, confiança, ou não estariam juntos e nem estaria ali para salvá-lo tão depressa.

Te peguei...MORRA KISAMA...

O golpe atingiu a Gema que estava pendurada no pescoço de Tsura, quebrando-a em pequenos cacos, e atravessou seu peito. Ao mesmo tempo em que os cacos se espalhavam, o corpo ensangüentado caía inerte no chão.

Maldito...

O moreno correu em direção à Kurama. Com seu poder, destruiu as correntes demoníacas. Ergueu seu corpo e o aconchegou em seu corpo, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo mais. Delicadamente retirou a aquela adaga de seu peito, o gesto fez o corpo da raposa arquear, e depois, rasgou um pedaço de sua blusa para pressionar o ferimento.

Kurama, acorde, por favor... Vamos... – seu lamento era quase num choro – Me perdoe por ser tão irresponsável, cego, idiota e burro...

Yu... sa..sabia q..que v-viria...

Tudo vai ficar bem, agora descanse... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando um cuidadoso e leve beijo em seus lábios.

Yusuke! Yusuke!

Kuwabara! 'Cê não morre nunca, não é?

Deixa de ser idiota. – observou a figura quase morta de Kurama – Ele tá bem?

Tá cego por acaso? Ele te parece bem? Pelo amor dos deuses...

Gomen...

E Botan?

Foi levar Kana para a prisão do Reikai.

Hein? Ela tá viva?

Podes crer. Tudo por causa de uma tal de maldição... ela queria a Gema para desfazê-la.

E onde o Kurama entra nessa estória?

Um: espécie rara. Dois: energia maligan sobrando. Três: brinquedinho sexual... Tudo faz parte de um ritual.

E essa vadia confessou?

Em termos...

Dois dias depois...

Finalmente o corpo exausto de Kurama estava se recuperando em uma cama macia, e quem ele amava ao seu lado. Yusuke poderia tê-lo levado à Genkai, mas de pensar que aquele maldito koorime sempre está por lá, achou melhor cuidar no apartamento deles.

O filho de Raizen não queria perguntar o que aconteceu, mesmo porque algumas coisas eram bem óbvias, e também nem queria pensar. A pior coisa do mundo é ver alguém que você ama sofrer.

Deitou-se ao lado de Kurama. Olhou atentamente aquele corpo menos cadavérico, cheio de gazes nos braços, pernas, estômago, tórax, enfim... quase tudo. Seu rosto ainda tinha algumas escoriações, sua boca quase toda quebrada...

Kurama... – foi se abraçando a ele.

Sim? – respondeu virando um pouco a cabeça.

Só queria ouvir sua voz... – deu uns beijinhos de leve, sob aquela pele tão formosa.

**OWARI

* * *

**

A/N: Ufa... Finalmente. Que sufoco, não sabia direito como terminar, mas possivelmente vai ter uma conseqüência. Também não sabia o que fazer com Kana, eu cheguei a sentir pena dela. Coitada (talvez) . Ja ne


End file.
